With the increase in concern about environmental issues in recent years, improvement in performance of turbochargers used for transport machinery such as automobiles and trucks, and improvement in efficiency of jet engines and industrial gas turbines, are required. A turbine is one of important components which have effects on performance and efficiency of the above products, and in recent years, development of a high-temperature turbine has been desired.
As a material expected to be useful for improvement of performance of the above products, an alloy having an intermetallic compound TiAl as a main phase (herein after referred to as “TiAl-based alloy member”) is known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses, as shown in FIG. 5, a joint part obtained by brazing a turbine wheel as a TiAl-based alloy member and a shaft as a steel member as a material having high viscosity and workability, with a Ni-based brazing filler metal.